


Autopsy

by faerymorstan



Series: Under Her Skin [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Lies, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan





	Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).



Mary’s backlit in the doorway, snowflakes in her hair. She sits at the edge of the bed and speaks into a mobile that isn’t hers in a language Molly doesn’t understand.

“Sorry I’m late,” Mary says. She puts down the mobile, strips, slides between the sheets, holds Molly close. She’s all cold skin and shallow breath and scents perfume can’t quite cover. “John’s commute took longer than he thought it would--he says hi, by the way--so I had to stay with the baby.”

“It’s fine, love. You missed a spot,” Molly murmurs, her fingertips tracing lazy circles on Mary’s nipple.

Mary, her eyes closed, hums. She kisses Molly’s forehead. “How’s that?”

“Your earlobe.” Molly slides her hands down Mary’s sides, lingers on the ink in the crease of her hip, and grazes the wetness between Mary’s legs. “It’s stained with gunshot residue.”

There’s a push, a rustle of fabric, and Molly lands on her back, Mary’s weight on her hips, Mary’s hands pinning down her wrists.

“You _are_ clever, aren’t you?” Mary smiles. Molly shivers. “What’s your safeword?”

_She’s going to hurt me._ The arousal’s so fierce, so _big_ , Molly nearly forgets to answer. “‘Autopsy.’”

“Good girl. On your knees.”

Mary takes her time, leaves bruises, whispers to Molly who was on the other side of the bullet.

 


End file.
